


Here is the church, and Here is the steeple

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sure are cute for two ugly people </p>
<p>This was something I wrote for a meme a while back and idk i kinda like it it was based around the song "Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches that's all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here is the church, and Here is the steeple

Had one told Roderich that he was going to be in a committed relationship with this idiot, he’d have been offended enough to possibly call his ex-wife in order to sort things out. How dare they insult his fine taste in lovers. 

And _yet._

Here he was, curled up in the dead of night against Gilbert’s chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart, and the not-so-soft snoring. Roderich had a bit of a difficult time sleeping lately. He adjusted his body, pressing his cheek flush against the Prussian’s chest. 

“Hey.” A groggy voice woke Roderich out of his little trance. “What’re you doing up, Specs?” Gilbert blinked, looking to the brunet. This was the first he’d really gotten a look at him without his glasses. And…well…

He was rather stunning like this as well. 

“Don’t gawk, moron.” Then Roderich realized the issue, and immediately buried his face in Gilbert’s chest. 

“You’re pretty cute like this.” A lopsided grin, and calloused fingers slowly brought Roderich’s chin up. 

“I’m a mess like this.” 

“Eh. You say I’m a mess. Maybe we’re attracted to messes. That’s what makes us so cute together. Now come on. You need to sleep, Roddi.” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
